


If you act like my enemy... you become my enemy

by 3226629



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Kudos: 9





	If you act like my enemy... you become my enemy

he is my favorite elf.

And yes, I know there is a jewelry missing.


End file.
